Del's story
by Vigorous
Summary: have you ever wondered about the life of one hounded by the reputation of their species, to the point of cutting off almost all contact with others, to keep themself, and others safe? this is the story of a Hypno, named Del. Rated M for future sexual situations (spoilers, I guess)
1. Chapter 1

solitude, that's the way it has to be... If it wasn't, I wouldn't be out here, looking out over the treeline of Lostlorn in the afternoons at Nimbasa.

My name is Del, and I am a Hypno.

I know what you might be thinking, but I'm used to it, the same old spiel about Hypnos.

I could tell you I'm different, but it's not enough to just say it, right?

I spend most of my days out here in Lostlorn, just existing, that is, my interaction with humans is limited to say the most, I've taken to disguising myself so people would just think I'm weird, concealed... I'd much prefer that to them knowing the truth about me.

I have a friend out here, though, she's a Zoroark, she sort of runs the place, and I am so thankful for her presence, it keeps me feeling secure, blanketed by illusion.

My home is not much to speak of, it's a Tree I hollowed out with my own two hands... It sounds less impressive when one realizes my two hands were manipulating psychokinetic energy at the time, but that's beside the point, my home is a hollowed out tree, with a spiraling staircase leading to a roof platform I put together so I could overlook the forest, and see Nimbasa... sometimes I swear the people on the Ferris Wheel can see me, but then I remember, to everyone outside the forest, the platform just appears as the top of yet another tree.

sometimes I wish they did see me, though, because the expressions I can see are not ones of panic, or horror, it's of people, thinking of the future, thinking of others, thinking of love... I suppose I should mention, I have a preference for humans over other pokemon, I haven't had any experience to back that up, it's just something I know... I long to BE one, a human, afterall, then I wouldn't feel the need to hide myself.

That's enough of my story for now, I have some things to do, the sun has set, I have dinner to think of.  
_

'the bird's flown off already'

I think to myself, as I descend the spiral staircase,

'sharing my story, even if no-one's there to hear it, makes it easier to share, I guess'

I reach the bottom of the stairs, before heading out to the forest, opening and closing the wooden 'door' at the front of my home, before looking about, yes, this is Lostlorn forest alright, so empty, so silent...it had it's own serenity about it, but not one I always wanted.

I shake my head, before heading out of the forest, as it was night, I wouldn't have to worry about seeing people on my way to Marvellous bridge, my fishing spot, once again, not as impressive as it seems, I do most of this via psychokinesis.

I travel through the checkpoint, no-one here, good...they had families to think of, after all, people to go home to...

The thoughts have been pretty fierce lately, the want, I rub my head, doing my best to ignore it as I take my seat on marvellous bridge, looking out into the clear sea below.

a School of Basculin passing through, wonderful...

I invision a hook in the water, which I yank up when the unsuspecting fish passes right over it, I was efficient, not wanting the creature to suffer any more than it had to.

so, I had my fish, and I got back to my feet, heading back to the forest, not even bothering to second guess myself, to see where the people WERE, I didn't need any more reminders for the day.

upon reaching my home back in lostlorn, I get to work, scaling and gutting the basculin, before skewering it, and setting it over a fire I started in a pit just outside my home, I made the pit large enough to facilitate several pieces of food, in itself, another reminder of how alone I am... damn my mind, right now, no matter what I do, I can't shake the thoughts, but who would even be interested in someone like me?

After the fish was done cooking, I take my lonesome meal inside after putting out the fire, its purpose served.

Inside, I eat, making haste in this, I was eager for sleep tonight, at least in my dreams, I would have something, yes?

the day was done, my belly was full, it was time for my respite... 


	2. Chapter 2

Hey there, just to say, this is the first time I've written in a while, things are going to pick up from this point, once I hit my stride, longer chapters, more characters, and such, anyway, thanks for your reading, and patience!

* * *

That night brought me back to a dream I have had many times, in which I continued to live with my father...it never turned out too well,

I sit up in my bed, looking about my home once more, it feels no different to yesterday, however, I know I've lasted another day.

I step out, making my way out into the forest, something hits me, something feels different today, but what?

I look around, rubbing my cheek, I can't put my finger on it as I go about my day, but when I return to the forest, I notice...

"where are the illusions?"

I ask myself outloud, I was panicking, where did the illusions go? am I still going to be alright? is...is Zoroark alright?

my next course of action becomes clear, I head for the center of the forest, more bare than I remembered, the trailer was gone, and so was she...dammit, why was she gone?

I tried to think about it, but answers did not come until later that afternoon, as I sat out, staring at the Ferris wheel, I was met with looks of confusion...I don't blame them, the forest was different all of a sudden, and there was a yellow thing staring at them...what sparked the thought was seeing the couple in the ferris wheel, it reminded me that she'd seemed distracted, lately...she'd fallen in love, that was the only way I could explain it.

She had fallen in love and left me here...was I to be the new guardian of the forest? I looked at the pendulum in my left hand... would I have to use this to erase the memories of those who saw too much?

I couldn't, though...I don't want to hurt humans, not ever.

when I went to bed that night, sleep did not come easily, my mind was plagued with troubling thoughts, and the idea that I could hear humans coming through more often, poking around the forest, now that it had changed.

The Previous guardian used illusions to scare off humans if she had to...but what could I do?

then it hit me, the Reputation of my species, it would have it's perks here...

I sat up in bed, and got to work, constructing a sign, to warn travellers that a Hypno lived in the woods, their assumptions would drive them back, right? Make the Hypno on the image look good and ominous...

when I made sure no-one was around, I put the sign out, in a place it wouldn't be ignored, right by the entrance, 'warning, dangerous pokemon has been seen, living in forest' it said, with a picture of a Hypno holding it's pendulum, a hypnotizing gaze on it's face.

After this, I made my way back to my home, it was upsetting that I wasn't helping the reputation of my species with this move...but keeping the forest safe was more important...

I want to be with the humans, but I can't, I need to keep them safe from me, and I need to keep me safe from them, I guess that's all there is to it... after all was said and done, I found sleep coming easier...


	3. Chapter 3, a shaky introduction

the moon hung in the sky, the light shining down through the trees, creating pillars of illumination, and a wonderful contrast of light and shadow...sitting before me, a human, they were...perfect.

"I know we're from two different worlds, but...I love you, Del."

they say, reaching out and touching my cheek, I look to the side, silently, my face burning, I turn back to them after collecting my thoughts,

"I feel the same way."

I respond, softly, what happens next feels natural, after a longing gaze into their eyes, I begin to close in, for a kiss I'd been longing for...but then, the scene fades.

I wake up after this, feeling my cheek, they were burning with a blush, a romantic dream again...was spring around the corner?

I shake my head, I can't get hung up on dreams any more, I need to drive the thoughts away, I'm the forest's defender, now, it's more important... I get out of bed, before heading into the forest, taking up a new duty of checking around for any damage, and doing what I could to repair it.

Luckily though, it seems the sign was working, and Humans were avoiding the forest, but I'm getting ahead of myself, it had only been about six hours since I put it up, but still, it is better to be confident.

I leave the forest for now, watching as a traveler runs off at the sight of me, first hand proof of the effectiveness, I'm lucky at least that these people knew about other Hypnos, then...

I spent the next week doing much of the same, just existing, unaware that that sign, and how it scared people would change things.

* * *

?

* * *

that's the twelfth complaint this week, all about some Pokemon hanging out around Lostlorn forest, that place was already mysterious enough without that...

my name's Ian, and I'm a Pokemon ranger, not that I have much to help me in my endeavors just a Kecleon, and he's...iffy about fighting, better for Recon.

Now, about these complaints,

"We better go check this thing out, Tyson."

I say to the Kecleon sitting nearby, he does his best to voice his concerns...not that I could understand his language.

"I get it, Tyson, you're worried, you're very cautious, but these complaints are gonna keep piling up if we don't, you don't want to upset all those people, do you?"

I ask him, which causes him to stop his complaints,

"alright, good, they're all depending on us, so let's go."

I say, getting to my feet...I suppose I should explain, I run a small office in Nimbasa, just taking care of rangerly duties and the like, of course, I was hoping to avoid Lostlorn, heard lots of bad things about the place, unspeakable monsters attacking people, they all get out safely but, they're terrified by the experience, uhh...for Tyson! Yeah, I don't want him to get scared like that, you know how it is, I have to think of what's best for the pokemon and all...I just hope me being there can help keep him together if a monster should greet US.

I begin to lead the Kecleon out of Nimbasa, to the east, towards Lostlorn, trying not to think about what could be coming next.

'warning, dangerous pokemon has been seen, living in forest'...that sign...who put up that sign?' I thought to myself, as I stared it down, the drawn creature's eyes seemed to stare back...creepy.

"Tyson, this is it."

I say, steeling myself, and heading in.

"this place is less...forested, than I recall."

I say, as I walk around, some confusion now added to the mix of feelings about being here, as I looked about the mysterious forest.

* * *

Del

* * *

my day started like any other, patrol the forest for damage, fix it, get food, eat food, rinse and repeat until the day's end...it was becoming routine, and practically habit, but I've been left alone by humans, so I can just exist, and not worry...

'Hey Tyson, I think I see something weird over here!' I hear from nearby, no, this wasn't good, this wasn't good at all, I turned to look at the source of the voice, to see a Human, a human getting close to my home, no less, no no no, this wasn't good...my left hand trembled, my lip quivered slightly, I was scared by what I might have to do to protect the forest...why hadn't this man heeded my warning?

I leapt out into view, met with the predicted,

'ah! there it is!' as I let my pendulum fall, starting to sing it, for only a moment, before I was tackled from behind I hit the ground, letting out an audible "oof!" as I fell onto my back...I appeared to be struck by...a floating red stripe? that didn't make sen- ohh...the creature faded into view, a lizard of sorts, it was staring down at me, I was staring back, I could see fear in it's eyes, but I hoped it couldn't see mine, I reared a fist back, before punching it with an icy fist, it was green, which meant Grass in my mind, I just hoped I could faint the pokemon and make the...trainer(?) run.

the lizard stumbled back, as it's color shifted to an icy-blue, confusing me a little,

'Tyson, Lick!'

the man shouted, the lizard jumped back, before getting down on all fours facing me, opening it's mouth, whipping me with it's long creepily flexible tongue...that hurt a lot more than I thought it would, sending me reeling back a bit.

But I couldn't lose, I had to protect the forest...

I locked eyes with the lizard, before making use of my pendulum again, it made quick work, sending it to sleep, I let out a relieved sigh, but...my job was only half done, I looked at the trainer, what was I supposed to do, now? I was feeling sick to my stomach, that I resorted to hypnosis, I was trembling ever so slightly, he likely couldn't see it

"just go! Take your lizard and go!"

I shouted, trying to be imposing,

"I just want to be left alone!"

the man looked on, confused by what he'd just heard, I don't blame him, my understanding of English would take many by surprise, the first time they heard it...but thankfully he obeyed, picking up that Lizard and running off, now I'd be left alone, right?

I could only hope, but a small part of me felt regret, letting him just leave, I chalked it up to my 'nature' as a Hypno and did my best to ignore it, as I returned to my home, the whole encounter leaving me shaken.


	4. Chapter 4, an unaccounted mistake

**alright, I'm pretty sure things will pick up from here, this is the part I've had in my head for a while, it was getting here that was the trouble, anyway, thanks for reading!**

* * *

Ian

* * *

I ran from the forest, bringing Tyson with me, but I found myself looking back, feeling some regret, myself...I hadn't succeeded, the complaints would continue, so my job wasn't finished, it was barely started.

But for now, I was just gonna head back home...it didn't take me too long, and when I got in, I set Tyson on his bed, leaving him to sleep off his hypnosis, naturally, I made my way out into the living room, watching some TV, while thinking about a strategy to take care of this... if I should, I thought back to the scene, itself, that...whatever it was, it seemed scared, but why?

Nevermind, maybe Tyson could offer his opinion, he got closer to it afterall... so I sat back, taking my mind off it for now.

About two hours later, Tyson walked out into the living room with a yawn, at the moment, I was cooking up some dinner, nothing too fancy, just some pasta, upon hearing the Kecleon I turn back to him,

"hey Tyson, dinner's gonna be a while off, could you take a pen and paper and write down everything you found out about that creature for me?"

the Kecleon just nods, and got to work, his handwriting and spelling weren't the best, but I could read it, at least.

when the food was ready, I served it into two bowls, bringing them to the living room with a pair of forks, setting one on the ground nearby, for Tyson, who slid a piece of paper over to me, while I sat down, starting to eat as I read.

'ice punch'

'hypnosis'

'seems to be psychic type'

'covered in soft short fur'

'sounded female'

'seemed hesitant to fight'

I nod my head,

"good work there, Tyson."

I say, approvingly, before putting the paper down and eating, as I watched the TV with my little buddy...

* * *

Del

* * *

I gave a sigh, laying back in my bed, trying to sleep, but the thoughts of the day were keeping me up.

What if he came back while I was sleeping? I didn't want to be vulnerable to surprise attacks...

he found my home, last time, at least...he seemed to, I might need to step things up...but for now, I was too tired for it.

Sleep came uneasily at first, but I eased into it, before I knew it, it was morning, another return to routine...

it was a few days before something new happened, I was up early though, thankfully.

it was him again, I knew what to expect this time, so I was on guard, cautiously looking around for that red stripe...

* * *

Ian

* * *

I heard the shuffling, my plan seemed to be working, Tyson wasn't even out of his ball, and the Hypno, as I found out it, or she was called, was still looking for him...while it was distracted, I hid, myself, getting it on the offensive would be tense, but it would work best,

I waited in the bush, as it looked around, quietly letting the Kecleon out of his ball,

"now, Dig Tyson, we're setting up a trap."

I said, with a nod,

"just outside the bush, but do it quietly."

the Kecleon nods, it was part of the plan, he knew it, but wasn't expecting this position.

he still did it, though, I did my best to cover it in foliage after he jumped out... now for phase two.

I caused a noise, not enough to reveal it was me, but enough to cause curiosity.

and like I predicted, it came over to investigate.

* * *

Del

* * *

that man disappeared...I had to find him and get him out of here, god knows what he could do if I left him alone here...

that crunch, it sounded heavy...heavier than what the occasional Pan-monkey was capable of, so without hesitation, I made my way for the source, a bush, surrounded by leaves and grass...

when I got close, though, I felt something ominous, and if I didn't feel that, I wouldn't have stopped myself falling into the pit, my foot barely slipped, causing the foliage to tumble in, a trap! I jumped back, preparing my pendulum, swinging it as the man revealed himself,

'Dammit, it didn't work!'

he shouted, frustrated, before starting to get drowsy, in my haste, I didn't notice what I'd done...he fell asleep, the result I wanted, but...he fell forward, into the pit...

I went wide-eyed,

"no no no!"

I said, panicked, looking down into the pit, his leg was twisted, his head bruised, this wasn't good, this wasn't good at all, I wanted him out, but I didn't want to hurt him..!

this, however, didn't stop the lizard from attacking me, I did my best to protect myself, as it said

'you killed him, you killed my best friend!'

his voice was panicked more than anything,

"stop it!"

I responded, pushing him away,

"I might be able to help him, just stop, and let me focus, and think!"

I shouted back, before climbing into the hole and checking the man's vitals...he still had a heartbeat, and was breathing, I wasn't surprised, this hole wasn't that deep...

"he's still alive, but hurt."

I said to the lizard, before bringing a hand to my head, focusing what psychokinetic prowess I had, to lift the man from the hole, doing my best to be gentle, laying him on the gound outside of said hole, before climbing out, myself, to see the lizard trying to drag the man away...I held out my hand,

"Tyson, stop."

I said, trying to remain calm, recalling his name from the last time they were here, hopefully it would better halt him.

"you've done enough, Hypno, just leave him alone!"

he responded, which earned a sigh from me,

"I need a chance to make things right, Tyson, I can look after him-"

"no! He and I both know what you do to your victims, you're sick!"

I shivered softly,

"I'm...I'm different, though, just give me a chance."

"why should I, Hypno!?"

"because if I were anything like the others, I would have already put you to sleep by now, too..."

I responded,

"you can watch him, too, but...I feel like I need to make up for what I did, please let me help."

the Lizard stopped, and rubbed his head,

"fine..I can't move him anyway, but if I see any funny business, I'm not going to hold back."

I nodded, softly, before picking him up using the same psychokinetic hold, before starting to bring him back to my home, this confused and upset the Kecleon, who asked,

"why bring him here, and not our home in Nimbasa!?"

I laid the man on my bed, and looked back at the lizard,

"because I can't be among people, they make the same assumptions about me that you do, and if they saw my moving an unconcious person...I don't need to tell you what would happen."

I say in response, before making my way to a counter I set up, with various berries and plants, a Mortar and pestle, as well, the Lizard had thankfully calmed down a bit by this point, asking,

"what are you doing there?"

"I'm making a healing balm to use on his injuries."

I respond, holding focus on my job, Orans for a healing base, Cheri for numbness, and Tamato for heat to help with sprains.

I then bring it over, taking a dab, starting to rub it into his forehead, gently, he twitched softly in response to this, understandable.

while I was doing this, the lizard looked around, and asked something I wasn't quite expecting,

"for someone who spends barely any time around humans, your interior design is VERY reminiscent of a human residence...why is that?"

I paused for a moment, before continuing to rub the balm into the injuries of the man, now on his leg,

"well? why is it?"

the lizard asked again,

"I'll tell you later, when he's awake."

I respond, pointing to the man.

the Lizard shrugs,

"alright, I guess..."

he responds, heading up the stairs, seemingly out of curiosity, I just leave him to it, wrapping the injuries now...after my job was done, I sat back, rubbing my head, taking a break.


	5. Chapter 5, a Hypno's heartfelt history

Del

after my short break, I checked on the unconcious man, he was stable, but he'd definitely need some more time to heal, fully. I didn't want things to get this far, but maybe I could just explain to this guy why I need to keep people out.  
as I ascended the stairs, I thought to myself that that sounded really quite silly, why was I doubting myself now? I shook my head, before saying "hey" to the Lizard that was up on the roof platform, currently taking in the sun,

"oh, hey."

he responded, looking over at me, his presence up here rose a question I felt needed to be answered

"why did you leave me alne with that man down there?"

"because, you were working on a balm, and you seemed too set on helping him...besides, if you did anything to him, I would have heard, or seen."

I found myself shrugging softly, before saying,

"anyway, I'm going to go gather some food, can you watch him while I'm out?"

"Ian."

"what?"

"his name is Ian."

"Oh...alright."

I respond, before descending the stairs, rubbing my head, now I had a name to put to the face...I didn't want that, that would lead to affection, but it was too late, now.

I just decided to focus on the task at hand, bringing a bag with me as I left, my hands probably wouldn't be enough to carry three people's worth of food...but still, I headed out of the forest, and over to the Marvellous bridge, anyone who saw me gave me a wide berth, I was glad about that, at least.

after reaching Marvellous bridge I sat down, alternating between watching the fish in the water, and the shadows of birds in the sky, Basculin and Ducklett were the most common in these regards, and also the most tasty, so luckily this job wouldn't take too long.

as I was going for multiple creatures, I envisioned a net in the water, it wouldnt kill the fish, but I'd take care of that after I pulled them up, while I fished, I found myself wondering if the Zoroark would ever come back...I hoped so, I hated having this pressure to be a guardian...but that wasn't important right now, I wyanked the net up, catching two fish, I looked at them as I pulled them up, quickly killing them, after this I looked skyward, at the Ducklett, they were too fast for a net, the only way I could really catch them was to use a psychic grab, I tried it out on one that landed, throwing my hand forward and performing a grabbing motion, the ducklett caught in a large psychokinetic force by this, it flailed as much as it could, as I drew it in, Ducklett were harder to kill than Basculin, their eyes were more emotive...but I had to do it quickly before remorse set in, I did it quick, snapping it's neck, before adding it to the bag, before doing the same two another two Ducklett...that should be enough for meat for a day or so...

I made my way back into the forest, with the sack over my shoulder..some blood was seeping through, it looked rather suspect to anyone watching on, unaware that it was just birds and fish.

I just looked away, some people would always assume the worst...but I guess it was how they stayed safe.

still, when I reached the forest, I took a detour, making my way past some berry bushes, taking ones that would be good to eat, more than for medicinal use, my task completed, I return home, to find the Lizard indeed watching over the unconcious man, it had been about two hours since the incident at this point, the Lizard looks back at me when I enter,

"I'm worried about him."

he says, to which I idly respond, with a soft sigh,

"so am I...I couldn't live with myself knowing I did something irreversible to someone...so I ust hope he recovers."

I didn't mean to be that long-winded, was I really already that comfortable around these two?

I set the berries down,

"I don't know what you eat, so I picked these up, just in case."

I said to the lizrd, before heading outside, with a knife from a drawer, preparing to scale the fish, and defeather the birds.

I got the campfire started, and started plucking the birds of their feathers, thinking to myself all the while, this would be a long day...

a few hours later, after I and Tyson, as he finally revealed, had finished eating, there was a groan from the bed, as Ian finally awoke, I made my way over after Tyson, who was quick to react, standing by the bed, saying "I was so worried about you."

what came next didn't surprise me, Ian didn't understand a word Tyson said, so I felt the requirement to echo him,

"he said he was really worried."

at which point, Ian notices me standing a bit further away from the bed, he seemed startled at first, until he noticed the bandaging on his leg, natural instinct must have let on that I didn't have malicious intent, but he still saw fit to ask,

"why am I here?"

so, with a heavy sigh, of coming regret, I informed him,

"when you tried to trap me earlier, I hypnotised you, which led to something I didn't intend, you fell forward, into the same pit you set for me, you twisted your leg, and hit your head."

the man just falls back, laying on his back again, his hand idly rubbing Tyson's head,

"jeez, wish I had the foresight to avoid that one."

he then looks about from his more horizontal position,

"where am I, anyway? Log Cabin?"

I shake my head,

"actually, this is my home."

"your home?"

he asks,

"seems oddly human."

"well, there's a reason for that, if you'd listen."

I say, before sitting down,

"sure."

he responds, before picking Tyson up and setting him at the foot of the bed,

"come on, Ty, it's story time."

Story time indeed...I'm just not so sure it's something he would be wanting to hear by the end of this.

"I'm going to lay it all on the table, now."

I say, mentally preparing myself for the next part,

"Please save any questions for the end."

I then add, before rubbing my head,

"first thing's first, I'm part human."

I started, my eyes closed, so I didn't have to watch their reactions, continuing on,

"my father is a man who lives back in Hoenn, my mother is, as I'm sure you've already guessed, a Hypno, but I would never want to assosciate myself with her, for one simple reason...she IS like the Hypnos I'm sure you've heard about, and the type of Hypno I pretende to be, in order to have others to leave me alone, a side-effet of which was you showing up, Ian, Tyson...no matter what anyone may have told you, my intentions are innocent, pure, I simply wish to protect the forest in the absence of a dear friend, I was the one who put the sign up outside, I painted myself as the picture of a terrifying, child-kidnapping, hypnotizing rapist, all for the sake of protecting this place, I'm sorry for misleading you two, it's a regret of mine through all of this...but for now, I'd best get back to my story."

I then clear my throat,

"as I was saying, my mother is a Hypno, one not unlike those from news stories you may have read, except her targets were older, one of which was my father...from his recollection, the first thing he remembers, is waking up, feeling wronged, an egg by his side, after piecing what happened together, he decided not to break the egg and break any bonds he had to the one who wronged him, to stop himself from having to take responsibility for his aggressor's wrongdoings, but he didn't...instead keeping the egg, letting it- me, hatch, I've asked him why he did that, and all he told me is that 'he did want a child of his own...he raised me Human, I was schooled by him, in private, in secret, he didn't want to panic the others of his community by letting them know he had a volatile creature with him, one that they'd perceive as a danger to their own children, so he kept me hidden, if I was im public, I was heavily disguised, so I was just 'that weird fat kid', as opposed to 'that Drowzee', I didn't fully understand the problem at the time, but my father was just keeping me safe, at the end of the day, and I thank him for that."

I give a light sigh, blinking a few times, before shutting my eyes once again, and continuing,

"as a dangerous Pokemon raised as a human, growing up was tough, as you can imagine, I never made e=any friends, because that in itself was dangerous enough, which left me feeling lonely, very lonely during my childhood and adolescent life, of course, as I went through my teen years, things changed, my feelings about humans changed, I was raised at a distance from people, and even pokemon, but from the company I was raised in, I grew up seeing Humans as the natural 'other-half' to myself, I longed to be one myself, afterall...but Humans were forbidden to me to get close to, my body had urges though, urges I needed to put so much mental focus into repressing, it was very hard at times, but I managed to do it, I stayed pure in the eyes of myself, my father, and in comparison to others of my species, which has left me very unexperienced in certain regards that I feel I don't need to mention, when I became an adult, a few years after becoming a Hypno, the feelings came back, stronger than ever, to quell them, I began to travel, sticking to back-routes, highly unpopulated areas mainly...things went...okay, there's no other word to describe it, really...at least until I found this place, a place I could finally be free from others, save fro the occasional passing pokemon, and a kindred spirit I found in the forest's guardian, she is or was my only friend...I don't know where she is now, which lead to the protection thing...things are falling apart for me, now...I could no longer be viewed by human in my own eyes...purely out of necessity...so, here I am, Del the Hypno, looking after the man I inadvertantly injured, I hope this shed some light on things, and that you don't see me as like the others...even if you hated Hynos, I have the more legitimate reason to hate them, but at the same time, I wouldn't exist if not for them..."

I said, before finaly stopping, and opening my eyes, the two boys still seemed to be registering everything I told them, it was a lot to lay on them all of a sudden, but they'd understand, right? 


	6. Chapter 6, a ranger's past, and future

Ian

Wow...that was just...Wow...what was I supposed to say to all this? she was a pokemon, but at the same time...she wasn't? This was confusing...I'd heard about something like that, but it was the other way around, it's even less noticeable on a pokemon, from the looks of it.

While I was trying to think of something, Del, as she was called, left.

I scratched my head, and looked at Ty,

"should I follow her?"

to which he simply shook his head, I guess he was right, my leg, from what I could feel, would be a bitch to walk on for a while...ah, damn, all this thinking was hurting my head... I reche up, clutching my head, it was throbbing lately, damn...but it was probablty because of that fall...

Del

I had to get out of there...telling that story stirred things inside me, things I didn't need to share...

the River behind the place, it would just be a good place to cool down...

Ian

after a short while, I could swear I heard crying, and part of me just drove me on to fin out why, so I shakily got to my feet,

"I know, Ty, I know...I just feel like I gotta check this out."

I said to the Kecleon, as I made my way out, I made sure not to put too much weight on my leg, so I sort of limped as I walked, just following the noise, now.

Soon enough, I saw her, the Hypno-woman, Del, sitting in the river, yeah, she was crying...

I gave a soft sigh, sitting at the ege of the River, my feet dipping into the water, Del turned to me and asked "what are you doing out here? you should be resting, recovering, so you can leave sooner..."

"Del, why are you so eager to push us away?"

I ask in response, rubbing my head once more,

"Because...I don't want to get attatched to you, Ian, you're the first person I've even allowed myself to get close to..."

she responds, looking down, her eyes still red,

"well...why were you crying, if you don't mind me asking?"

Del turned to me and gave an unsure look,

"it's just, I get a little choked up when I talk about my parents."

"well...if it's any sympathy, I never knew my father."

I respond, shrugging a bit,

"well...maybe I met him, I dunno, Mom knew a lot of guys."

I then add, at least trying to divert attention from her own sadness,

"ah..."

She responds, looking at me,

"Y-yeah, there were guys, coming and going all the time when I was younger, no dads, just Boyfriends...I guess Mom might have been too young, mentally for a child?"

"how, how much older than you is she?"

Del then asks, she seemed to be calming down, now.

"well, I try not to think about it, but she's only seventeen years older than me"

"did you ever ask about your father?"

She then asked,

"yeah, when I was younger, but she always said something obscene, like, that she got abducted by an alien, or that it was ghosts...I guess, looking back, she wanted to give me something to feel special about."

Del gave a soft giggle,

"ah, it looks like she was just looking out for you...I guess the identity of your father never really came between you two, huh?"

I shake my head in response,

"nah, mom looked after me pretty well on her own, she's the one who brought Tyson home as an egg one day when I was about seven, see, she was a Ranger, too, and she found his egg all on it's own, I guess it was from that day on that I aspired to be like her when I grew up...Protecting pokemon...yeah."

I say, before my eyes going a little wider,

"I got an idea...you don't want people coming in and messing up the place, right?"

"Y-yeah?"

"and I'M a Pokemon ranger, and there's been a bunch of problems with this forest, with the 'frightful creatures' of the past, why don't I make this forest a Nature preserve, under the protection of Pokemon Rangers, specifically me?"

Del seemed stunned,

"you'd really do that for me?"

"Why not? It should keep most people out, if not all of them, most people don't even set foot in here in the first place, because of the aforementioned reputation."

I respond, reaching out and putting my hand on her shoulder,

"I think I'll get going now, to get things started, it'pll take a few days to get it set up, gotta wait for calls and the like."

Del nodded softly,

"thank you, Ian, I...I really appreciate this, but... Does this mean you'll come back?"

she asked, to which I nodded,

"yeah, Tyson and I'll become pretty regular visitors, that's alright with you, yeah?"

I responded, rubbing my head again as I asked that, Del gave a nod in trturn,

"alright, I'm gona head off, I'll see you in a few days with any luck."

I then said, before getting up and limping off, to get Tyson.

Del

I blushed softly as I watched the man head off...he did that for me, after what he was put through beause of me...I couldn't help it, I had already grown attatched, but part of me liked this, something felt...right, about feeling this way about him, he felt like a kindred spirit.

a few minutes after being alone with my thoughts, I got up, and headed home, feeling more at ease. 


	7. Chapter 6, part 2, her own Scenario (X)

**Just as a quick heads-up, this is an adult chapter, it's sort of the latter half of chapter six, but I've separated it so those who just want to skip this scene (unlikely, but still possible) can just skip this one**

**that being said, enjoy**

* * *

Del

A few hours after falling asleep, I awoke rather suddenly, blushing furiously, I'd had many romantic dreams, but this was among the first where they'd gone further...my body felt so hot right now, but I was shuddering softly, my hand already drifting inwards in hopes of getting rid of this arousal, as my hand drifted closer, I could feel the heat radiating from my crotch, it had been a while since I'd felt this level of need behind this...

I slid a finger across my labia, letting out a soft shuddering sigh, finding it was particularly sensitive right now...this confirmed my suspicions, it was about a week into spring...I had experience this many times, it seems alright at first, but then it hits suddenly.

I brought my finger in softlyl collecting some of the fluid that was already collecting at the entrance to my sex, reflexively, my inner walls squeezed at my finger in vain, as if begging it to stay, my body knew just how much I needed this...but I had to wait, I may have had someone to wait for, now... I will admit, he was the other in my dream, perhaps it was the heat to blame for my quick bonding with the man...I hoped this wasn;t the case.

my body shuddered involuntarily as I brought my finger up between my labia, to my clitoris, I circle my finger around it softly, letting out a sharp gasp, as I saw my heated breath rise in the air before me.

I used to try and get rid of this as quick as I could...but it felt different this time, I wanted to take it slower, enjoy these feelings for a change...

I slowly slid my hand back down towards my entrance, softly spreading it with my two fingers, exposing my innermost parts to the cool night air, causing me to shiver, goosebumps forming on my skin, invisible below the short yellow fur that covered it, I slid a single finger inside myself, after this, a soft 'shlick' audible as I did so, my finger slowly creeping up inside myself, before I slowly dragged it down against my inner walls, I felt it travel down alng each groove and bump inside myself, I couldn't help but moan out quietly, it had been a wile since I had done this last, so I was quite sensitive right now.

I bit my lower lip, as I brought my other hand up towards my chest, allowing it to go underneath the longer white fur of my neck, and find one of my small breasts, I did not know if all Hypnos had these...but I attributed them to my human genes all the same.

My hand, intending to gently take hold of my breast, grabbed down on it suddenly, as I hit a sensitive spot inside myself, my toes curling softly as I let out a sharp gasp, I did my best to regain my composure, bringing my hand under my breast, cupping it and squeezing gently as I continued slowly working myself over.

after a while, I allowed a second finger access to my nethers, where it joined in, dragging down against my inner walls softly, I found myself closing my eyes, imaginging another doing this for me, that other took more distinguished form this time, Ian...

as my arousal climbed ever higher, my imagination grew more lewd, but I knew when this happened, my subconcious created things with psychokinetic energy, I had come too close to losing my virginity this way, so my mind avoided that scenario, instead going to things I would be able to handle, with my eyes closed, my mind had me on my knees before him, working his pants down, to find he was ready for me, already, a heavy blush crept across my cheeks as I brought my hands to his thighs, looking up at him, I then gave him a soft smile, before bringing my head forward, planting a kiss against the head of his member, before letting my lips part, my tongue slowlt working it's way up and down his length with great care, I didn't want to be too rough on him, after all...

after I had teased him enough, I leaned forward, taking his member into my mouth, my tongue squirming beneath it as I slowly took it in, deeper and deeper until I felt it poking at my throat, I slowly puled back after that, until only the head remained inside, my fingers were slowly working me over on one hand as I did this, the other on the man's thigh, having him in my mouth like this, I could take in his musk, it was so...perfect, it was driving me wild, I could hardly think straight...

I could feel it starting to twitch as I pushed in as far as I was able once more, before I pulled back... no words neede to be said, as I got back, onto my feet, before leaning over the bed for him, my now free hand on my rump, showing my rear off for him..I hope he approved.

when I felt him pushing against me from behind, I felt glad, my body ached for the pleasure, and maybe even the pain this would bring.

I let out a sharp gasp as I felt his hands upon my hips, starting to push in, slowly at first, as there was concern on his part for my well-being,

"please...harder, I want to feel this, I can take the pain, knowing it's with you."

I said softly, half moaning all the while, from my fingers, still busy at work.

after this, he nodded, thrusting in, forcing me open rather suddenly, I cried out softly, tears beading at the corners of my eyes, it was painful, but it was a good pain, because I knew in my heart, that it would bring him pleasure, too, and that was something I sought, wanting to make him feel wanted, too.

he had stopped from my cry, waiting for me to adjust, we stood there in silence for a couple minutes, part of me just...embracing this feeling, before I softly said,

"I'm alright now, Ian...please, go as hard as you need to."

part of me wanted him to know what I was doing right now, but another part was embarassed, and would rather I kept this whole thing private, permanently

'he' began thrusting, I could feel his body weight shift into me with each movement, as I felt his member push in, deeper than I could ever have hoped to reach, causing the inner walls of my vagina to mash down on my currently present fingers, bringing me even greater pleasure, I let out a moan of satisfaction, enjoying the feelings I had brought upon myself.

"you feel wonderful..."

I moaned out softly, as I let my cheek press against the bed, letting him know who was on top, on hand working my crotch, the other at my mouth, biting on my finger softly, wanting to feel even more...the scenario shifting to suit my desires, 'Ian' quickly picking up speed, plunging himself in further for me, his member already starting to throb within my depths, I felt 'his' hand move down, grapping at my breast, squeezing it, causing me to gasp out in response, pushing back against his thrusts, he was close, and so was I...however, the first one to orgasm was me, I let out a loud shuddering moan as my inner walls starting to spasm, as I seemed to eject what I had left in me over my thighs, the spasming affecting my backside as well, the muscles twitching, clamping down, which caused 'Ian' to go over the edge, wildly thrusting into me with wild abandon, all he could think of at the moment was getting off...were I in his position, I doubt I'd be any different, my mind was clouded with pleasure as I felt a strong warmth shoot up my bakside, warming me from my core. I shuddered once more, before falling onto the bed, he slipped from me with a pop at this time, the scenario faded from my head as quickly as it came, leaving me alone in my bed, wishing that it could have been real...there was nothing left to do now but go back to sleep...


End file.
